Addicted
by kiefer4ever
Summary: Song fic...Tony's in Jail...Michelle's going to visit him with some news...read and review....some swearing...


**Hey...so this is a new story of mine...its a song fic....Tony's in jail...Michelle's going to visit him....**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 24....songs aren't mine either...

The first song: Addicted by Enrique Iglesias

The second song: Everywhere by Michelle Branch

When I listened to them...they just seemed so perfect for what Michelle would be thinking about when Tony goes to/ is in jail....anyways if you can...listen to them while you read this....

**READ AND REVIEW**

_

* * *

Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
when you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?_

Michelle stared out the window, letting her thoughts take her away...

Why me? Why Tony?

We worked so hard for CTU...

How many times did we disobey them? Maybe twice...one of those times was 3 years ago...we went up against Chapelle...he didn't believe that the Cyprus Recording was fake...we ended up being right anyways...

And the other time...was just over a year ago...but this time it was only Tony who disobeyed them...and to save my life of all things...I should have died...Saunders should have killed me...then he would still be okay...he wouldn't be in a jail cell right now...he'd be at home, watching TV...and I wouldn't be going to visit him in a JAIL CELL...

I HATE THIS...I can't fucking believe that just one week ago they sentenced him to 5 years in prison with 1 year of house arrest after that...

I guess it was better than we expected...but not as good as we hoped...we hoped for maximum 2 years in prison...but why the fuck would **we** get what we wanted? Of course not...we're just 2 more people that work for CTU...2 more people that risk their lives almost every day...but what credit do we get for that?? Shit all...my beloved husband gets sent to JAIL...we get separated...just 1 year and a half after we get married....we had only been married 6 months when the whole thing happened...

_[Chorus:]  
Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying._

He was out on bail until his hearing a week ago...we were together every moment we could be...but how the fuck am I supposed to live for 5 years without him? Go home without Tony....damn near impossible...

And how the fuck am I supposed to tell him I'm 5 weeks pregnant?? He's going to be elated and depressed all in one...after all we talked about having kids...but he's going to miss the first 4½ years of his child's life...how is he supposed to take that?

Watching his child grow up through a fucking glass window...and only seeing his kid once a week?

I couldn't deal with that...

Should I tell him now?? Or wait for a few weeks?? He won't be able to see that I'm pregnant for a few months...

But it will break his heart that I didn't tell him right away...but he's not settled yet...

_I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you._

What the fuck am I supposed to do?? I need Tony out of jail, I need him, I need him more than anything in the world...I need him to hug me and tell me everything is ok...but he won't be able to...he can tell me everything will be fine all he wants...but he can't hug me from behind a glass window...plus if he was not in jail and hugging me...well I wouldn't have anything to be fucking upset about...now would I?

THANKFULLY we're married...so we can actually hold each other once a month...but only once in a month for what...a measly 15 minutes?...how am I supposed to cope with that?...after all we used to hold each other every day, every night...

How the fuck am I supposed to cope with not seeing him everyday at work? How am I going to deal with working with CTU...not being able to see his smiling face all day at work?

How is he going to deal with me not being there with him....not being there to comfort him?

WHY US?? What did we ever do to anybody?? I thought we were ok, he survived a bullet, I survived a deadly virus, a kidnapping...

Maybe it's because I got away scot-free from that virus...maybe it's because I killed that man trying to escape? Is that it?? IS THAT IT??

_[Chorus:]  
Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying._

"Michelle"

"Huh??"

"We're here..."

"Oh...ok..."

"Are you okay Michelle?"

"Yeah...I'm fine Jack... I just don't know how I'm going to tell him..."

"You'll figure it out Michelle...I know you will..."

Jack followed Michelle into the building.

He had come along for support...only family was allowed in to see Tony for the first month...but Jack had special clearance because of his job...

They gave there names to the guards, got the proper clearance and were herded into the room where Tony would be joining them on the other side of the glass window within moments...

When Tony was brought into the room, Jack stayed in the back corner to give Michelle and Tony as much privacy as possible

_When you're lying next to me  
love is going through to me.  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me  
'till I hit reality  
and I lose it all...  
I lose it all...  
I lose it all.  
I lose it all...  
Nah nah nah  
nah nah nah....  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah.....  
nah nah nah nah nah nah...._

Michelle watched Tony being led into the room, and his handcuffs being taken off...

She rushed to the glass window; he rushed to her as well

"Tony baby...are you ok?"

"Uh huh...I'm fine Chelle...I've gotten through the week thinking about your visit...thinking about seeing your beautiful face...thinking about how you're alive...and nobody can change that..."

"Tony...I miss you..."

"I miss you too...more than anything in the world...but this week when you miss me...just think about our love...think about how much I love you...and just know that we will get through this..."

"Tony...that's still nothing compared to holding you..."

"I know hunny...but that's all we have right now..."

About 10 minutes later a guard stepped forward... "2 minutes Tony..."

"Chelle...I...."

"Tony...I have uh something to tell you..."

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

Michelle put her hand up on the glass; Tony did the same, putting his hand on the glass where hers was...

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"You're what??"

"Pregnant..."

"Oh Chelle...that's so great...how um how far along are you?"

"Five weeks...I just found out..."

"That's great!!"

"I know...but....but....aren't you at all upset that you're going to miss the first 4 ½ years of out child's life..."

"I know I am Chelle and that upsets me...but it'll make you happy...and seeing you happy...makes me happy..."

The guard stepped forward and told Tony it was time to go...

"Chelle...I love you....soooo much....I'll see you next week right?"

"Yeah sweetie...of course...I'll be here...I wouldn't miss it for the world...I love you too..."

Tony blew a kiss at Michelle as he was led away...

"I LOVE YOU CHELLE"

_You're the only reason,  
Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying,  
Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
I'm trying, I'm trying..  
I'm trying ...  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted,  
You know I'm addicted,  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted...._

When Tony was led out of the room, Michelle broke down. She started sobbing uncontrollably... she let her body slide to the ground...she pulled her knees to her chest...

_(A/N – second song now)_

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there _

Jack pulled her up from the ground and wrapped his arms around her...

"Michelle...it's going to be okay...you're going to get through this..."

"It's not going to be okay...this is what my life is going to be like for 5 years...and in 9 months...I'll be bringing along a kid with me...a kid that he will be able to hold for 15 minutes ONCE a month...how the fuck am I going to be ok?"

Jack didn't know what to say to this...

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain_ away from me  
_Away from me_

"Jack...I know that it's better than one of us being dead...not being able to see the other ever again...but I have to work, raise a kid, and visit my husband in JAIL..."

"Michelle...we're all here for you...especially me and Kim...we can help you raise your child...help you with anything you need...I know you didn't work for CTU when Teri was killed...but I got through it...with the help of Tony...and Kim....the same is going to happen for you.....okay?"

"Thanks Jack...."

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

Michelle walked into her house, closed the door behind her and slid to the floor....she knew she had people that loved her....people that would help her and Tony get through this...

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so _

She let her thoughts take her away again...

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

**WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN TO US?**

* * *

So i hoped u liked this story....plz review!!! anyways i might do a 2nd chapter but i dunno yet....chp 8 of the new girl coming very very very soon


End file.
